Soulmates
by liveforthefight
Summary: Sara/Cath Slash implied. Don't like, don't read. My first posted fanfic. Oneshot, COMPLETE FORMERLY CSILOTRGIRL


A/N: This is just a tiny little ficlet that I got from watching the last episode on TV last week. I wanted to post tonight so I didn't send it to my beta, and all mistakes are mine. You can throw rotten tomatoes at me later for them… Also, this is in Catherine's point of view, slash implied but nothing graphic, only T for the idea of F/F. Don't like, Don't Read.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. Now stop reminding me!

Spoilers: A Thousand Days on Earth- The Deleted Scene (It was played on the Late Show and is available on )

When I saw that picture my heart stopped beating for a moment. There she was. I hadn't seen her face in such a long time, and I missed her so much. I asked Grissom if they were together, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, and I know what that means. He always wanted her, and much like me was never really gutsy enough to try anything. They were together for a while I know, but I think that ended when she left, although I'm not sure if it is the result of her leaving, or the reason for it. All I know is that in a slightly perverse way it makes me happy. Now when she comes back I may have a chance. I'll be there for her whenever she needs me. Maybe all we can be is friends, but even then I get to be near her, and know her. Honestly she is the first woman I ever felt this way about. I always thought I was straight until she walked into that room eight years ago asking for Catherine Willows. From then on I tried different ways to attract her attention, but none of them worked, and it created so much tension between us that we eventually just avoided each other, hoping to also avoid the awkwardness that came with being in even slight proximity with each other. As it didn't seem to get me further away from her I went with it, despite the fact that I pined for her every single day. It hurt me physically not to be near her, but seeing that picture after so many days and weeks of living in a dark haze brought me back, at least somewhat.

It was at that moment that I heard my cell phone ring and saw, for the first time in over a month, a number that always filled my heart with excitement. It was her.

"Hello?"

"Cath?"

"Sara? Are you ok? You sound horrible. Where are you?"

"I'm at my place. Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes. "

"Good. Thanks Cath, see you soon."

"No problem. See you in a minute."

I could not believe that just happened. I was about to go over to Sara Sidle's house, and she sounded like she REALLY needed to vent. Now was the time to put into action the "friendship" clause. When I walked in I saw a distraught, but still amazingly beautiful Sara lying on the couch.

"Sara?" I asked tentatively. She did not look like she could handle being startled.

"Cath I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll take it but I have to do it." She sounded genuinely scared that I would think poorly of her.

"Sara, whatever you have to say I promise that we can work through it, just tell me."

"Cath, I like you, as in way more than a friend. That's why I left. I realized it when you found me in the desert and I couldn't stay without knowing if you felt the same way. Besides it was wrong to pretend with Grissom anymore. But, after a week or two I realized that I couldn't stay away, couldn't resist it anymore, so I came back. I had to know if I had a chance." Oh my god. Somebody pinch me because I am definitely dreaming!"

"Sara-I've felt that way about you since you walked into my office on your first day in the LVPD crime lab. I've been hoping that you would someday feel the same way. I was so disappointed when you and Grissom hooked up, but I thought to myself, well at least you were happy. But then you started getting worse again, after the incident with Natalie. When you left, it physically hurt me not to be around you. The entire team will tell you that I've been in a daze since you left." Woah. I just admitted…

"Cath, one question. Why did it take so long for us to do this?"

"I don't know, but let's go make up for lost time…"

A/N: Well, there you have it. My first slash fic. Ok. That little review button- That's what you click to send rotten tomatoes sailing at me. Constructive criticism welcome, but please don't just insult the fact that it's slash, because I warned you in the summary and authors note at the beginning of the story.


End file.
